Matthew Wayne (Earth-9991)
Blinded as a boy during an accident, Matthew "Matt" Wayne developed superhuman powers duo to the radioactive nature of his accident. Suffering an outburst of his powers during a presentation on the Monarch Theather, Matt had his parents, the billionaires Jack and Margaret Wayne killed by the mugger known as Joe Chill. Vowing to avenge their deaths and rid the world of crime, Matt traveled the world mastering both body and mind, returning to his home of New York City to fight a one man war against crime as Batman, with the help of his butler and legal guardian Alfred Jarvis. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Touch': Batman's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him, by concentration, to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Matt's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels, and also giving him the ability to numb himself to pain. *'Superhuman Smell': Batman's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Furthermore, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural body odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. **'Enhanced Tracking': Batman can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. He may hypothetically be able to reconstruct a prior event by sniffing around the area. *'Blindsight': This power allows Matt to act, fight, and navigate while blind, in darkness, or otherwise sightless. *'Superhuman Hearing': Matt's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Wayne is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. Matt also utilizes his superhuman sense of hearing as an aid in processing, filtering, and interpreting the feedback of his radar/sonar sense to actually give him a three-dimensional picture of his surroundings. Additionally, his combined use of his super hearing and radar sense can also give him tactical advantages, such as awareness of people hiding around the corners of rooms, walls, buildings, and furniture and makes it virtually impossible to literally blindside Matt. *'Lie Detection': By listening, feeling, and smelling, Batman can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure.) *'Superhuman Taste': Batman's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *'Radar Sense': A form of echolocation via low radio wave projection, according to one theory; an energy wave within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates radio waves from regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. With this ability, Batman can synthesize a very close analogue of three-dimensional three hundred and sixty degree human sight. *'Proximity Sense': An offshoot to radar sense, this ability is the combination of all other senses (excluding radar sense) and can allow Matt to reconstruct his surroundings. *'Person Identification': All of Wayne's senses help him identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even radar appearance, as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes (though albeit obscure) Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him, Batman regularly forcing common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Wonder Woman and Captain America fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Matt, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. **'Peak Human Strength': Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. This means he's capable of amazing feats such as punching a SWAT officer through a brick wall. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Matt's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. **'Peak Human Speed': He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. **'Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant.needed His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. **'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * thugs]]Martial Arts: Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy.needed *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. *'Eidetic Memory': Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *'Investigation': Matt is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and many more. *'Tactical Analysis': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmanoeuvre many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the world, and once even Aquaman stated the same. *'Leadership': He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Outsiders, and the Bat-Family. He is also in charge of his whole company. *'Escapology': He has been described as second only to Zatanna as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Driving': Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Tracking': Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen. *'Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26, through various instructions from Alfred. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His aliases are Matches Malone and Thomas Quigley. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management': Matt Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Hal Stark and Lex Luthor. Equipment Equipment *'Batsuit': The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium developed by Lucius Fox; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call the Batmobile directly from the Batcave. Over the years it has contained items such as explosives gels, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. Trivia *Source for powers and abilities: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Matthew_Murdock_(Earth-616), http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Bruce_Wayne)#Abilities Category:Earth-9991 Category:Characters of Earth-9991 Category:Heroes of Earth-9991 Category:Males of Earth-9991 Category:Mutates of Earth-9991 Category:Americans of Earth-9991 Category:Justice League Members (Earth-9991) Category:Bat-Family Members (Earth-9991) Category:Outsiders Members (Earth-9991) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-9991) Category:50-State Initiative Members (Earth-9991) Category:Martial Artists Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Blindsight Category:Blind Characters Category:Super Senses Category:Super Hearing Category:Radar Sense Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Detectives Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:CEOs Category:Wayne Enterprises Staff Members (Earth-9991) Category:Wayne Family (Earth-9991) Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Tracking Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227